


one good honest kiss.

by jasisst00pid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, and that i’m taking the garbage they gave us and trting to spin it into something sweet, idk how to tag anymore honestly just like., know that they’re happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasisst00pid/pseuds/jasisst00pid
Summary: and i know no one will save me, i just need someone to kiss, give me one good honest kiss and i’ll be alright.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 12





	one good honest kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i hated the finale but i want dean to be at peace and if i don’t get this story out it’ll eat me alive

Quiet seems to surround him these days, maybe these years, he doesn’t know anymore. This town was paradise really, no monsters to hunt, no God left to control him, and there was no one left to save. It was nice, really, he had his car, his parents, Bobby, Sam and everyone he’d ever lost. Charlie, Jo, Ellen, Kevin and so many more had found their way here and they all got to know love and peace. 

Most days he’s content to drink a beer with Bobby and John, or to sit around and talk with Sam, he is, really. But sometimes he can’t help but feel something missing, like a piece of himself. It felt like he was missing love, but it didn’t make any sense. Dean finally made it back to the ones he loved. Dean had his whole family around him, chosen and blood, and got to love them as he always wanted. 

“Now tell me,” Bobby says on his porch, cold beers in their hands, jarring him from his thoughts. “What’s missing?” Dean sighs and looks at the sky for a moment. “Been tryin to figure that out since I got here really, but I think I know now.” Memories of striking blue eyes, a dirty trench coat, a crooked tie, an upside down fake badge and a sense of home come back to him all at once. It’s not like he’s forgotten Cas, he could never. It’s just that it’s been so long since that day, the day Castiel told him he loved him and died before he could respond. 

“Love.” Dean says simply, Bobby doesn’t get it by the look on his face. “Dean you got your whole family here, all the people you’ve loved and lost. So I’ll ask again, what, or who is missing?” Dean meets his eyes now. “Let me tell you a story first, Bobby.” So he does. He speaks of Gods Righteous man, the true vessel of Michael, dying and being brought back from Hell. Then there’s the one that saved the man, an Angel with a streak of rebellion. The Angel never followed the script God set for him, rebelled against his own family just to save the man, his brother, and the whole of humanity. 

The angel did this because he’d fallen in love, not just with humanity but with the man himself. Dean tells all of their twelve years together, fighting and dying and coming back, until a very fateful year. They’d come to learn God wrote them as a story, only they just wouldn’t act it out like he wanted. He tells of a child, son of another angel, but they take this kid in. They raise him as their own and he becomes the one to take Gods powers, and become God himself. And then, one night near the end, the Angel sacrifices himself for the final time, saving the man from Death herself, and before he goes he tells the man he loves him. Tells him he loved the whole world because of him. 

“Thing is though, this man was in love with the Angel, and he never told him. Too many years of pent up internalized homophobia living inside him, years of not trusting anything remotely inhuman. Too many years of everyone he ever cared for dying, like some curse had a grip on him. A few weeks later, the man lost a fight and lost his life in the process. Had to leave his brother and friends in the world he’d saved, but he gets to go to Heaven. Gets everything he’d ever wanted, but that Angel.” Dean finishes and sighs something deep. 

“I knew Cas meant more to you than you let on,” Bobby says simply. “But now son, let me tell you a story. This new God, a better God for everyone, saves one of his fathers from an eternity of sleep with an ancient cosmic being that didn’t want him there. So, his father helps him rebuild heaven the way it should’ve always been and when they’re done God gives him a choice. He can return to his life as an Angel, bound by a holy oath to protect humanity, or he can become human himself and return home. His father chooses Earth, decides he’ll go home with the hopes of two things. He hopes he’ll find the man he loves, and he hopes to hunt monsters and protect people like he used to.” Dean feels tears pricking his eyes. Cas went home? He went home and no one was there? 

“But this man, the one he’s protected for so long, is gone by the time he gets there. He finds the mans brother, engaged and ready to retire. So what he does is, this Angel, he grabs the keys to the mans beloved car and goes for a hunt. He keeps this up for a long time, hunting things and saving people. But one day, there’ll just too many monsters for him to fight alone, and he’ll call his friends for help. By the time his friends get there however, the man is hurt bad, he lives but that would be his last fight. The man lives for a long time after that, never once loving anyone else, growing old with a dog he rescued and a fierce redhead. One day, he’ll die, in his sleep and taken by nothing more than old age. That day, he’ll get to go to Heaven, and he’ll spend the rest of eternity in a little cabin, peacefully with the one he loves.” 

Tears fall freely down Deans face now. “My boys comin home?” Bobby nods and pats his shoulder once. “Suspect he’ll be around soon, think Eileen just showed up,” Bobby says seeing a flash of light in the now dark sky. Dean smiles and sets his beer down before standing. “I’ll see ya Bobby, you uh, you let me know if he shows up anytime soon would ya?” Bobby smiles somethin gentle and nods. “Don’t worry too much, boy, I think it’ll be soon.” So he heads to Sam’s cabin, one right across from his. The sight he finds there is something sweet, they’re young just as they were when he left, and they’re wrapped up in each other. “Hey, sister in law,” Dean says and they both look over at him, before he knows it he’s pulled into a hug. 

Sometime later, Dean can’t tell the time anymore, it’s a few days their time however, there’s a knock at the door. “Come on in Sammy, been expecting you,” He shouts form his comfortable position on his couch, same one as the Dean Cave. The door opens but it isn’t his brother. It’s a man, wearing a trench coat over a suit, messy hair and piercing blue eyes. “Castiel?” Is out of his mouth before he’s off the couch. Castiel steps forward, so does Dean and soon they’re right in each other’s space, something Dean used to give him hell for. Tentatively Dean puts a hand on Castiels face, and it’s warm and soft like he remembers. “Hello Dean,” Cas says and Dean pulls him into a tight hug, gripping him like he could slip away at any moment. 

“I love you,” Dean says once he’s pulled away, just enough to look him in the eyes. “I love you, Castiel. I shoulda said it a million times in the twelve years I had you. Because, darling, you have always been my world. You’re the love of my life and I’ve missed you, every single moment. And I- I regret every single time I looked at you and I didn’t tell you how gorgeous I thought you were, how good I thought you were. I regret every single time you laughed and it made me fall in love with you just that much more, and I never told you. I should have-“ He’s cut off by lips meeting his.

”You always did talk too much,” Castiel says through tears after they break apart. Dean huffs a small laugh. “I am so irrevocably in love with you. I have been since I first laid a hand on you. I- I was just too scared to tell you before I was certain I’d never see you again, and for that I’m sorry. I went back to Earth, I went to the bunker and you were already gone.” They’re both crying now, Dean wipes a tear from Castiels face. “We get to be free now, and we get the rest of eternity together, and Cas. Cas, baby, that’s the best thing I could’ve ever wished for.” Castiel kisses him again.

A few days later Dean sits on the edge of a lake, Bobby on one side of him and Castiel on the other. It’s peaceful, quiet for the most part, but he can hear Sam and Eileen laughing a small distance away. “Still feeling like somethings missing?” Bobby asks, breaking the silence. Dean looks over at Castiel then, and intertwines their fingers and kisses the back of his hand. “Not a damn thing, Bobby, not a damn thing.” Castiel flushes something pretty and Dean can’t help but kiss his cheek, making him giggle. “You’re my heaven, darling.” Dean says simply, nothing holding him back anymore and he feels peaceful. 


End file.
